Dream
by Nitemare Vampire
Summary: Kagome has started to have strange dreams. Each of them seems to come true, one night a horrible dream comes. Kagome will do anything in her power to stop it..even if it means death. KagomeInuyasha pairing, rating will change. R
1. The first dream

Hey all, this is a fanfic I thought of after I saw an Inuyasha movie. I'll tell you now that it probably isn't that good, but I'll try my best. I'll update whenever possible too. After all, the internet has gotten a tad bit boring...

Time for the sad part. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its character. Cause if I did then Kagome and Inuyasha would been together a LONG time ago

On with the fic!

_Italic thinking._

**Bold Dream**

"Quotes" Talking

Regular Actions n such.

(these things) author notes

**Kagome stared down at the paper before her. It was the final test before the end of the school year. The test that decided if she would pass or fail…She sighs and looks up. All the other students seem to be answering this test with ease. **

**_I'm so doomed. I can't believe I fell asleep last night while I was cramming. _Kagome looks up at the clock with fear in her eyes. _Only half an hour to go and I haven't answered any questions._**

**She looks back down at the paper and tries to answer the questions. Minutes go by, tick by tick. Kagome flips through each page, franticly looking for something familiar. **

"**Put your pencils down and pass your papers forward." The teacher announced in a loud monotone. **

**Kagome groaned and passed her paper forward. _I failed, I so failed. I can kill demons, face Naraku but I can't pass a test. _She slumps down in her chair and put her head on her desk. Her eyes close and her mind drifts. A hand taps on her shoulder. She sits up and….**

RING RING RING RING

Kagome opens her eyes and looks around. _It was a dream. Thank god. _She sits up and turns off her alarm clock. Then Kagome gets out of bed and swiftly changes into her school clothes. She runs down the stairs and into the dinning room.

"Good morning Kagome, did you sleep well last night?" Her mother asks as she pours Kagome orange juice.

"Well, wasn't the best." Kagome replied as she began eating. "Where is Souta and Gramps?"

"Gramps and Souta are sick and in bed, both of them caught a cold somehow." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"Ugh I hope I don't catch it. Inuyasha wouldn't be too happy if I got sick and couldn't go back to the feudal era." A small chuckle followed the comment.

"Well you better be off to school or you will be late. Oh! That reminds me, your teacher called last night to remind me to tell you that you have a huge test tomorrow and that if don't pass you will fail." Mrs. Higurashi sighs.

_Wait…A test? Could it be like my dream? No. It can't. It was just a dream.. _Kagome nodded and grabbed her bag. "Bye Mom!" She closed the door and ran off to school. .

"Bye!" Her mom yelled after her. _How strange…_

Ugh that sucked…I promise chapters will be longer. I just wrote this in a small amount of time

Please review! I need positive reviews


	2. Dreams come true

Bleh, the first chapter sucked. No reviews yet. Please review guys! I need a motivation booster.

Oh! This is mostly AU and I know Kagome will OOC. Naraku is dead but Kagome has 75 of the Jewel. They are still looking for the rest.

I do not own Inuyasha sadly sob

_Thinking_

**Dream**

"Saying"

(Author's notes)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome hurries to school, several thoughts racing through her mind. _It has to be a coincidence. I mean, it was just a dream. Well a nightmare. But still, I had a dream about a huge test then my mom tells me about this huge test. Weirder things have happened though._ She kept running until she reached the gates of her school and the thoughts completely were forgotten.

DING DING DING

"CRAP!" Kagome shouted in surprise as the school's morning bell rang.. She broke into a sprint, trying to get to her class room. She quickly entered the building and ran up 2 floors until she reached her class room. Kagome peeked in. _No teacher here..odd. Oh well, the quicker to my seat the better._ She silently entered the room as several people turned to look at her. She walked over to her seat and sat down. Literally one second after, the teacher walked into the class room.

"Morning students. Today we will be going over past notes to study for tomorrow's final. Please take out your notes so we may begin." The teacher announced then took out a sheet of paper and did roll call.

After School

Kagome sighed and this mornings dream entered her mind. _Everything we studied today was on my dream test. Even the question the teacher said that would be on the test. Could the dream be a vision of the future? What was it that Kaede called it? A…oh! That's right, it's a premonition.. I didn't know that a miko could have premonitions. Why am I having them? _These kind of thoughts kept repeating in her mind over and over again. Kagome looked up and saw she was in front of her house. _Looks like time flys when your confused as hell…_

She sighed and went inside. She put her back pack down by the door and went straight into the kitchen. She noticed a note on the fridge. It said

Dear Kagome,

Your grandpa and I went to pick up a new artifact from a friend of his. We will be back tomorrow afternoon. Souta is staying with a friend of his so you don't have to worry about him. Please behave. There is money in your room if you wish to order pizza.

Your mother

_So I have the house to myself. Well at least this way I can study. _Kagome grabs a soda out of the fridge, goes to the front door to grab her back pack then heads upstairs. She changes into a loose pair of light blue jeans and a purple tee shirt. She pulls the books out of her back pack and begins to study. _This is going to be a long night. _

3 hours later

"UUGGGHHHH!" Kagome yelled as she closed the text book in frustration. "I give up. There is no way I'm going to be able to know all of this by tomorrow. There is no way." She paused as she realized something. "I can remember that dream I had. Each question. Now if it was a premonition then it will be true. But, that is considered cheating..isn't it?" She bit on her bottom lip in confusion. "All that matters right now is that I need to pass that test." She opens her note book and begins to study certain things in her text book.

4 HOURS LATER

Kagome sighed in relief. "I think I have it." She turns off the light and the second she hits her bed she falls fast asleep..

That night she had the dream about the test again but this time..

**Kagome looked down at the test. _I can do this. I know I can. She looks down at the paper and grins, I know all of this. I studied for hours. _**

**She picked up the pencil and began to write. Answer after answer, each one coming easier than the last. At the end of the test she sent the pencil down and looked around the room. Each student was trying to each question. Some looked like they didn't understand the questions or that they were in a different language. She saw that her friends were having a simple time answering the questions. She eyes landed on the clock. _It only took me a half hour/ Wow..I'm good. _**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled proudly. "If today goes like that dream, then I'll pass with flying colors." She jumps off the bed and goes into the bathroom. The show curtains open, and Kagome turns the water on. She adjusts the water to a warm temperature then removes her clothes and gets in.

Kagome washes her hair thoroughly. And washes her body. She quickly turns off the water and wraps a towel around herself. She walks into her bed room and gets ready for school.

After a few minutes she hurries down stairs and into the kitchen. Kagome grabs a apple off the kitchen counter and goes to the door. She slips on her shoes and grabs her back pack. One last thought goes through her mind as she opens the door. _I can do this!_ She runs out the door and begins her journey to school. She walks into school and heads straight to her class room. She sits down and pulls out a pencil. A few minutes later the bell rings and the teacher walks into the class room.

He hands out the tests and says "Begin!" The clock begins to tick. Kagome looks around and notices a few of the students are biting their nails or taping their pencils on the desk. Kagome looks down at her paper and grins.

After school

"I PASSED IT!" Kagome grins and jumps up and down, not caring who heard her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh that really sucked Please review people! Flames are accepted. I would also like tips from other authors.

I'm thinking about once I get a few more chapter for this I'll start another fanfic, tis gonna be a Sesshy/Kagome one. I know that for sure. Still trying to plan it out

Thank you for reviewing Crazy Poet. It was appreciated.

Toodles!

Chibi Amber


	3. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Gaahhhh I suck. But due to school, writers block and family drama I won't be able to update soon. I'll try. I believe I have a one shot that I have about Sesshy and Kagome on here somewhere...

Please review and give me some tips for the story!

Thankies...


End file.
